


Warrior (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sgareversebang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two images of John in battle gear overlapping an image of Atlantis in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shippen_stand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shippen_stand).



> This prompt was part of the [2011 SGA Reversebang on Dreamwidth](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/39773.html) and was claimed by shippen_stand (on Livejournal). The resulting story _Warrior_ , can be found [here](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/36516.html).

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

[](https://postimg.org/image/4vhmy0ntl/)


End file.
